Naruto's Betrayal
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was betrayed by the Village after rescuing Sasuke. Naruto x Hana Itachi x Anko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: Hello Runner here, this Story starts right after Naruto successfully brings Sasuke back from the village. This is a Naruto x Hana Fanfic. Don't flame cause I'll just ignore it. Anyways without further ado on with the story.

Village Entrance

Naruto was dragging his feet while supporting a barely injured Sasuke, while he himself was bleeding all over. There were just too many wounds to close up all at once.

Once he got to the gate some medic nin came and took the Uchiha leaving him to rot.

He eventually noticed Sakura walking towards him with what he thought was concern but was wrong.

She punched him with a chakra enhanced fist and he coughed up some blood. "How could you hurt my precious Sasuke? You deserve to die." She then proceeded to run towards him with kunai in hand and with a face that said she would kill him and not care.

And she would have killed him if three wolfs hadn't bite her hand holding the kunai, a leg, and another pushing her chest making her drop to the ground with one paw to keep her there.

Hana then appeared and glared at her before gasping at the site of Naruto and rushing to his side while healing him.

"Why are you healing that Demon traitor he deserves to die?"

"Because you pink haired bitch he was following orders and he did it for the village, try and have some concern for a fellow teammate."

Naruto passed out from blood loss.

Two Days Later

Naruto woke up and saw a white ceiling. 'Hospital hu I must have really taken a beating from Sasuke. Oh ye and the banshee.' He then noticed a sleeping Hana on her side beside him, he smiled before moving her hair from her face.

She woke up suddenly and kissed him passionately on the lips and he returned it grabbing her nice heart shaped ass and squeezed. Making her moan and his sticking his tongue in her mouth and sucking hers all at once.

Then stopped though when the door burst open and Tsunade came in with a depressed look on her face and was flanked by two ANBU same as always.

She looked at the two smiling at her and she almost burst into tears then and there. "ANBU stay outside and no one gets in but Jiraiya." They nodded and did as told and she then put up a sound barrier.

When she turned again to see the two with confused faces Hana was now sitting by Naruto's bed on a chair.

"Naruto I'm so sorry." She just got more confused looks. "But for harming a fellow Shinobi and losing control of your Kyuubi powers you are hereby banished from this village. Turn in your head band at the gate, Jiraiya has already removed you from the Toad summoning contract and you have two hours to leave."

The secret couple were wide eyed. Hana just looked to Naruto to see his reaction. "So after doing everything for this village and that traitor I'm still the one at fault even though I didn't lose control?"

"Sasuke's report says that he witnessed you lose control, when the Civilian Council heard this they send word to the Dynamo and he effective immediately banned you from this village. Naruto I'm so-"

Tsunade didn't get to finish the statement as Naruto stood up and threw her his head band before kissing Hana. He then pulled her into a hug before whispering to her, "I'll meet you at the designated point, be there in an hour if you aren't I'll go alone. But I won't be hurt by your choice this is still your village. It's just not mine, I love you Hana and I always will."

He then threw his clothing on before jumping out the window and sprinting for a randevu point.

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked a little curious.

Hana just glared at her. "Why would you care you let this happen? Oh and you'll need this to." She then proceeded to pull off her and her ninkens headbands and dropping them to the floor and bolting out the window after Naruto.

Tsunade stood there shocked and fell to her knees crying and clutching the headbands to her aching heart. Then Jiraiya walked in and saw her he ran to her side.

Tsunade are you okay? Did he hurt you? Should we go after him?"

"No I hurt myself for letting so much horror happen to him, he's leaving without complaining. But I have a question how could you believe the Uchiha over your own student?" Tsunade barely got out before standing up and walking away, she would not stop Hana she believed that she had every right to leave with the one she loved.

'But the Uchiha was telling the truth . . . wasn't he? I'll have my spies look into it, but I don't see why she cares about Naruto. He's a disgrace to his father's name.' Jiraiya was thinking to himself before Tsume walked in.

"Hello Master Jiraiya, where's Hana I followed her sent here." Tsume asked hoping that now that Naruto was gone she could get her to forget about him quicker to help her get over the pain sooner. She had been one of the man of the Shinobi Council who hadn't believed what the Uchiha had said.

"I don't know I haven't seen her, but if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of." Tsume just nodded and let him pass.

"Naruto what happened to your eye?"

A few miles away Naruto and Hana had just meet up where they had agreed. "It's nothing Hana but I need to know, are you sure about this Hana? Cause once you and I joint you'll be a missing nin, not that I wouldn't protect you. But what about your family and home?"

"Naruto if you're not there then it isn't home. And I know but that village can burn for all that I care." Hana then kissed Naruto before they found who they were looking for, an informant that they had saved on a mission and gave them a proposal if they were ever abandoned like most villages were doing now days.

6 Years Later

Kohana was under attack from Sound and Grass, they weren't winning not by a long shot. So the Hokage listened to the Kazekage and hired a group of rather skilled individuals, they were called "Death's Door". They were mercenaries for hire and the best of the best. Kohana had hired a group that was full of some people that in Bingo Books were "kill on site but advance with extreme caution", they were coming to Konoha for the final parts of the request to be filled out, the Kazekage was there as well but he never said why.

Naruto's friends and classmates bar the Banshee and Uchiha would always meet up in Ino's flower shop at least once a week to talk about him and Kiba.

First there was the Second in Command and Heavy Hitter "Reaper", no one knew anything about his other then the fact that he is male, yellow hair, can use chakra chains, and can control black rose petals that are sharper than steel. Used Wind, Lightning, and Water Jutsu. He was also not only Hokage class or above, but was also the Wolf Summoning Contract Chief. He will also do anything for a job and he never takes all the credit and is always prepared. He has a Black Rose Pedal Shushin. He wore a mask of a skull.

Second was the Tracker "Huntress", a female, brown hair, has three well trained ninken who will kill if they aren't ordered otherwise, used Water, Earth, and Lightning Jutsu, and she was very skilled in Medical Jutsu, said to be on par with Tsunade. She also had the Wolf Summoning Contract. She was known for being able to track down anyone, anywhere, no matter how long it's been. She has a Water Shushin. She wore a mask of a Wolf.

Her three Wolfs names were Rain, Storm, and Hydra.

Third was the Assassin "Electro" a female, purple hair, who had Lightning and Water Jutsu only. But make no mistake she's got more assassination's under her belt then anyone in Death's Door. She is also the last Snake Summoner since she was responsible for killing Orochimaru making her the Chief. She is known for her ability to absorb lightning attacks and redirect them at tenfold there original power. She has a Blue Lightning Shushin. She wore a mask of a Snake.

And last but not least the Leader "Raven", male, black hair, most powerful in Genjutsu and Fire, Earth, and Lightning Jutsu. He's there strategist and second most powerful in the group. He is the Hawk Summoning Contract Chief, she his speed goes up tremendously when in his sage mode. But he's more known for him supposedly have the Sharingan and having an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan at that. He has a Raven's Feather Shushin. She wore a mask of a Raven.

Sasuke and Sakura were on there way to retrieve them from the gate and bring them to the Hokage for the final parts of the contract.

Sasuke was now a Jounin but only because the Civilian Council did it to keep him loyal to the Village. Sakura was now a Chunin after trying it 12 times and failing 11 of them.

When the duo got to the gate they saw the strange group of four waiting all wearing big black cloaks to cover there gear and shade masks and the three wolfs in pitch black armour with small light weight plates all over, it seemed for them to arrive.

My name is Sasuke, I'm the last Uchiha and you'll be coming with us to the Hokage, understood." Sasuke said proudly as if they were supposed to care.

Raven just brought up his right hand a gave a signal to follow. They then proceeded on without saying a word, well everyone except for the pink haired banshee.

"My god does this bitch ever shut the FUCK UP?" Electro asked Sasuke who was just eyeing Raven up and down trying to see through the mask didn't answer.

Sakura stopped talking and turned to face them. "You monsters had all better shut up or my Sasuke will make you pay. Isn't that right Sask-"

She didn't get to finish her remark as Huntress slammed her into the wall gaining everyone's attention around and Sasuke's. "Listen you pink haired bitch, we wouldn't have to be working for such a weak village if there were less Shinobi like actually protecting it. The ONLY reason we are even taking this job is because we were asked for specifically. Got it, and if you even call anyone on this team a monster you'll be my ninkens new chew toy."

Sakura just looked to Sasuke for help but he didn't and started to lead them away but only once Reaper had gotten her to calm down some. She eventually picked herself up and went after them.

They eventually arrived at the Hokage tower and entered a very large and open room that held the Hokage, the Kazekage, Jiraiya, the entire Shinobi Council, and the entire Civilian Council. All of Naruto's old friends were in the room as well to see whom they would be working with on there missions and gather intel, Kankuro and Temari were there as well as embassies and bodyguard's from Suna.

After about half an hour of discussion between Raven and Tsunade she had reread the contract over and over again before signing. It them disappeared into thin air to be checked over my Death's Door. She had started to care less for the village once Naruto had left and so did some Shinobi Council members but they still did there job nonetheless. Tsume had came today to get a look at Huntress's ninken and they felt surprisingly familiar.

"Okay now since we are all missing nin's from different villagers, so once you learn our identities if you don't want us in your village we will get 2 hours tops to fully exit your villages boundaries. And under no circumstances can you even attempt to attack us or were out. Oh and a word to the wise if were called monsters even once we'll start considering dropping this job, we all have very fucked up background because of this village so just don't." Raven stated just to remind them.

"Yes yes of course now please remove your masks so what there teams here and I'm now ordering all Shinobi to refrain from calling them monsters, if you do you will be put on temporary leave." Tsunade pointed to the group of Shinobi besides Sasuke and Sakura. "Know who they are working with."

Raven just nodded before turning around and making more handsigns and they all started to take off there masks.

Electro got her's off first and she turned out to be none other than Anko Mitarashi. A Shinobi who was believed to be KIA.

Huntress turned out to be Hana Inuzuka, making Tsume and Kiba gasp and try run over to her but when they even got close her ninken growled and stood in front of her and Reaper even took a half step to be in front of her.

Tsume started tearing up as did Kiba, but then Hana spoke in a language none but the group from Death's Door knew and the hounds backed off. But however Reaper didn't move a muscle until Hana wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear, Reaper just nodded and started to untie his mask.

Raven had his off before Reaper though and revealed himself to be Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke went wide eyed and took a step forward. "You . . .I'll kill you. CHIDORI" He then attempted to charge Itachi who didn't even move and he didn't have to.

Because before Sasuke got even close he was on the ground face first with Reaper on top holding his arms behind his back. "Get off me I'm an Uchiha an elite, you should be executed for even touching me you monster!"

The air went cold as a snake puffed out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck and put him unconscious before puffing away.

"Why did you do that?" A random Civilian Council member shouted.

"Because if I hadn't Reaper would have done much worse." Anko stated as if matter of factually.

Reaper then finished with his mask and took if off causing everyone but three people to gasp in shock and horror. Because there standing above the downed Uchiha was none other than Naruto Uzumaki except he had the red painted markings of an Inuzuka over his whisker marks, they were skinny red triangles with the point following the whiskers to his teeth..

Tsunade and Jiraiya surprised everyone when they tried to capture them for a hug to the death but Naruto sensed it and disappeared in a flash of yellow light before appearing behind Hana with his arms wrapped around her waist.

This made Tsume and Kiba start to snarl and growl at him.

Tsunade was about to tell them to back off but Naruto spock for the first time while there. "Lady Hokage I will allow this fight me against them and there ninken, Hana get your Medical Jutsu ready." He then started walking toward them and a wolf in pitch black armour appeared by his side.

By now Akamaru and Komuro were already by there masters sides and the four were in there clans attack stances.

Naruto shocked them by taking a similar but tad bit modified stance. Then the three ninja in unison blurred through hand signed but Naruto finished much faster. "Animal Beast Mimicry"

The two Naruto's then blurred towards the two clones of Akamaru and Komuro and the pair hit them so hard that they went unconscious and were out before the fight even started.

"You bastard you stole my daughter from me, you will never be accepted by my clan and you have no right to wear those marks. I'll claw them off you if I have to." Tsume shouted in her rage induced state.

"You stole My sister and made her a criminal, were no brothers, or friends I can't even believe that I felt sorry from you all these years." Kiba shouted as Naruto's summoned wolf disappeared.

"WOLF SUMMONING JUTSU" Naruto shouted after biting his thumb and blurring through hand signs. A huge black wolf then appeared with Naruto on the head and looking down at the two Inuzuka's.

"Are these the pair that you told me you would need help calming down so that you and Hana could explain?" The Boss asked and Naruto just nodded in response. "Well then let's show them what we can do." The wolf smirked.

Naruto then jumped off of his head before becoming two Naruto's and then they screamed what surprised even Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"TWIN BEAST SAGE MODE"

The two Naruto's then became werewolf like creatures and they got on all fours and sped so fast towards the Inuzuka's that they barely had time to block but Kiba was knocked out and Tsume seeing she wouldn't win forfeit.

Once Naruto sent the Wolf Boss back Hana calmly walked over. It looked like she was gonna heal her family members but instead she went over to Naruto and made sure he was fine.

"Hana what are you doing? Go and heal you family please didn't you hear I'll never be accepted." Naruto spoke looking down at her, Tsume's eyes exploded open realizing what she had said.

"No Naruto wait I di-" Tsume tried to say but was cut off.

"Hokage, Kazekage, Jiraiya, future co workers, I will be going to the wall and destroying some of the army. Itachi, Anko, Hana I'll meet up with you later." And with that Naruto Shushined out of the tower and to the front lines.

"Hana listen I-" Tsume tried again be was once again cut off.

Hana walked over and awoke the unconscious Kiba before speaking. "Don't "mother" we heard you loud and clear, oh and just so that you know Naruto gave me as many chances to come back before it was too late. But I choose to be with who I love. We were hoping to talk to you civilly about this but you've just destroyed that chance. I will never forgive you for those words, "You will never be accepted by my clan, you have no right to wear those marks, I'll claw them off if I have to". If you want to talk to use come and find us but we won't even bother, and if you come to bad talk Naruto again this time you'll face four Wolf Sages."

Hana had finished as she finished completely healing them and the ninken and walked off to find Naruto, while being followed by the others. "We already know where we're staying Hokage no need, we have a place Naruto is letting us stay at his estate." Itachi shouted as they walked out.

Kiba walked over to his friends and saw there upset looks. "I'm sorry guys can you at least help me make it up to him like we have always planned to if he ever care back? And Mom were gonna need the compound anyway."

Tsume just nodded her head. "Of course I will do anything to get my daughter and son-in-law back."

Tsunade then spoke up, "Tsume could Jiraiya and I possibly join in as well, we abandoned Naruto and we would like to make it up to them as well." She then looked at Sasuke who was still on the ground, "Anko have fun with this traitor."

"As can I Tsume?" Gaara asked

"Of course you can all come as many as it takes to get them back" Tsume responded

She then turned to the Civilian Council who looked like they were about to protest. "ANBU kill them all!" Then all of the sudden there head dropped to the ground along with Danzo's.

Shikamaru spoke up before they all headed out to prepare for Naruto and Hana's arrival at there surprise. "Tsunade what did they do to deserve this?"

"They all on multiple occasions disobeyed orders and on multiple occasions betrayed the village and sold info for money." Then they all walked out along with the Shinobi Council as they felt responsible for letting this happen as well.

Village Wall

But on there way they heard the screaming from the wall and feared that it was the group from Death's Door. So then all Shushined over, but when they looked they saw Anko making Lightning rain from the sky, Itachi making many men commit suicide from going crazy, and then there was Hana and Naruto blurring through the forces in a group of six thanks to "Sage Beast Mimicry".

Then the group appeared on the wall. "Hokage call in all of your Shinobi so Naruto doesn't accidentally kill them." Itachi said and they saw Naruto concentrating.

"ALL SHINOBI ON THE WALL NOW!" Is what hollered after hearing the request.

"Enjoy the show" Is all Naruto said as he jumped in front of the wall and stuck both of his right hand out in front of him. "Rose Storm!"

Then the black rose pedals of legend came from everywhere trees, the ground, bushes, and the sky. He then clenched his hand together tightly. "Rose Storm Graveyard!"

The pedals then formed together like an ocean around the enemy army before coming down on them like a sand storm. They rose's ripped the bodies to shreds like they had just been through a meat grinder.

But there was one Sound Ninja who used a Jutsu to get under the ground and sprung up in front of Naruto.

"So the legendary Reaper is a Kid who was a dead last? Ye right you must be a fake, and once your in my Genjutsu I'm gonna shock you what I'm gonna do to Hana back at base."

Everyone flinched at this, and Tsume was about to jump off to aid Naruto when Itachi's arm came in front of her. "Let him, what you saw was only a small amount of his improvements, and I personally taught him in Genjutsu. He can even beat me even when I use my Sharingan. Just watch that man will regret his words I promise you."

Naruto stayed silent before disappearing and reappearing behind the Sound Ninja, he then slammed hims hands into the mans ears. "LAUGHING COFFIN!" Naruto yelled out.

Then man the fell to the floor as if trying to catch his breath. He then stood and smirked. "A simple little Genjutsu won't stop me, this battle has already been won." He then proceeded to attempt to break it, but it never worked and he eventually ran out of chakra.

The man only saw a white plain any where he looked.

Naruto stepped forward and bent over next the the man sitting on the ground panting hard, "Demons Cry, Ravens Eye, Tigers Claw, Dragons Jaw" And then snapped his right finger next to the mans ear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The man laughing out in horror was all the people on the wall heard as Itachi spoke again.

"The Laughing Coffin, a Genjutsu that no one can escape, only Sharingan users and Genjutsu Masters ever escape with there sanity and thats on the first stage. Naruto has used 4 out of 5, and the fifth one is the ultimate torture. Hana has been avenged, and even though I have never been in it because he said, "I would never it to you brother you are family."."

"STOMACH OF THE SHIGMA!" Naruto yelled out as he snapped his finger again.

The man instantly tried to kill himself with a kunai but Naruto held him down. And after 5 grueling minutes of listening to the mans screams Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu.

"5 minutes thats the longest he's even put anyone on stage 5 for, I guess that this means Hana is his only true breaking point." Itachi said to everyone, Hana just nodded at this growing worried for Naruto after watching this.

The man just looked as Naruto whispered to him. "No one touch's Hana but me" and then Naruto rammed a Kunai through his chest.

When it was over he jumped back up the wall without a scratch and avoided his old friends gaze and went over to his real family, Anko, Itachi, and Hana. Then then nodded before Shushing away.

"Was that really Naruto?" Ino asked, but she wasn't scared as none of them were they were just surprised at his skill and his abilities. And to be honest he turned her on beyond belief but she knew that he was with Hana and she would respect that.

"No that is what he had to become because we could not be better people to him. He became that because we believed a traitor over him, this is our fault, my fault I was supposed to be there from the beginning but I was 13 years too late." Jiraiya said in a sad tone.

"Well we change him back tonight, cause he's not leaving without showing me my brother, the real Naruto not this one." Kiba spoke up and everyone nodded even Gaara who was worried for his friend.

A Few Hours Later

Jiraiya was leading Tsunade, and the others plus Kiba and Tsume who were making the Clan finish preparations at the clan compound for the couple, to where he knew the group from Death's Door would be.

They shortly arrived at the Namikaze compounds with the gates open and Itachi standing by them. "Hello what would you all want here?" He snarled at them, they were a little taken back.

"I'm here to see my Godson he's my family I have that right, and we're all here to catch up with him and invite all of you out to dinner!" Jiraiya smugly stated thinking he had won. But boy oh boy was he wrong.

Itachi just huffed, "You lost the right to call him family when you abandoned him and kicked him out of the village, we are his family as he has started on multiple occasions. He could not wait to see Kiba and Tsume most of and a be accepted as part of Hana's clan, but as we all know that didn't exactly happen." That made Kiba and Tsume visibly flinch.

"That's a part of the dinner they want to truly apologize to Hana and him personally. Please don't make us go we did this for him and the people that have been there for him more than we ever have." Jiraiya practically begged.

Itachi was looking at them for a while before speaking. "Being there for him. BEING THERE FOR HIM!" Itachi was now pissed as fuck. "None of your were ever there for him. Jiraiya you were sup post to take care of him but instead you left him, and same for you Hokage. And you "friends" if you could even call yourself's that should have been able to see past his fake mask or hurt pain and sorrow.

After he cooled off and noticed none of them leaving and having hopeful looks in there eyes he was considering it. After all this was Naruto's "family" not his.

He was gonna take them in but then there was an explosion in the front yard and a small crater.

When the smoke cleared it was Anko in her Snake Sage form vs Naruto in his Wolf Sage form but he had his mask on again. They looked evenly matched at first.

"Anko I'm very impressed but unless you want me to remove my weights then your not gonna last long, please don't make me do this to family." Naruto spoke to her.

Anko just nodded and the two released there Sage modes before she walked up and bit the arm that Naruto held out. "Oh and Anko can you retract all of the poison this time please? Cause last time I had to Shushin outside to throw up cause of this." Naruto finished saying with a smirk.

Said person just unbit him and giggled. "Good match Naruto, it's always a pleasure to train with you." She bowed her head and Naruto returned the statement and gesture.

Hana came out with her mask on as well and then walked up to them before taking Naruto's hand and pointing to the people that were at the gate watching them. Hana squeezed Naruto's hand and led him over and Anko just ran up to Itachi and embraced him and he her, then they shared a brief kiss. While Itachi and everyone had been walking over to where they were training.

"So your an item interesting" Tsunade spoke as she rose and eyebrow but her attention went over to the blonde and the brunette who were still walking over. Hana seemed to be having to persuade Naruto with hugs and snuggling into his arm. Though with only made there hearts sink in there chest a little.

But they eventually made it all the way over and the groups stood in silence before Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked up to each of them and gave them a greeting and a hug.

The Konoha Shinobi just stared in surprise and confusion. Until Tsunade had enough of it and ran up to him while his guard was down and hugged him. The other members of his group and the Suna Shinobi just hitched there breath.

"Hokage what are you doing?" Naruto spoke coldly.

"I wanted to tell you that the Civilian Council is dead and soon that fool Sasuke will be to. And I needed to hug my only blonde gaki."

"Tsunade . . . let me go"

"What but why I never believed anything of what was said about you though" Tsunade retorted hoping to get through to him.

Naruto thought about it for a bit before he put his arms on he shoulder and pushed her away from him and once done he took a step back to beside Hana.

"But Naruto please, I never wanted you to go." Tsunade was on the verge of tears.

But he knew it was true and so he gave her a small little hug which she returned tenfold.

"Tsunade but if any of you want what we once had then you need to earn my trust back. You have all just been to careless." Naruto spoke while looking at Tsume.

Tsunade then had a question. "So why are you wearing your mask again Naruto we all know its you?"

Naruto just walked over to Hana and hugged her before they nodded to each other and started to undo each others masks.

Everyone but Itachi and Anko just gasped in shock, and Tsume fell on her knees holding her chest as if she was loosing oxygen.

There standing looking back at everyone was a Naruto and Hana but the problem was that there Inuzuka Clan marks were burned off by what looked like there own chakra is the small scars were and way to tell. And by small scars I mean there were thin little lines somewhere over by where to clan tattoos used to be.

"Hana, Naruto what does this mean?" Tsume asked with tears in her eyes

"It means that today was the last straw, Naruto and I saw the Clan and our family along with Itachi and Anko. We believed that this village and my Clan had changed. for 6 years we believed this. But you have just broken our ties with this Village and it's people. I will no longer be a part of your clan, and I am no longer your daughter nor brother." Hana spoke while tearing up and having Naruto hug her for comfort.

They sat like this with the Inuzuka's and everyone even the Suna ninja trying to think of something to turn this around.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi. "Why? Why did you take my eye from me?"

Everyone but Hana, Guy, Anko, and Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto then went through hand signs and a henge over his left eye disappeared, shocking a permanently closed and scared over left eye. Hana just started to hug her mate and wrapped her arms around him as he just done the same for her.

"I was angry at you for betraying the Village that you were always so passionate about and because our father had risked his life for it. So I thought that revenge would make it better. But not even 24 hours later I realized that I had made a horrible mistake and you can ask Guy I had to get constant therapy from him for weeks. I ask you for forgiveness brother, please"

"FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto shouted out to him. "Who abandoned me, who attacked me, who didn't even bother to teach me, and why betrayed me for the betrayer?" Everyone stood wide eyed at this not knowing where he was going with this. "You did, everyone standing where you are-" He pointed to them. "-the ones who abandoned me!"

He then turned to look straight at Kakashi's lone eye. "And why should I trust someone who put a Chadori through my eye, the same Jutsu that I had taken 2 hits from 2 days before in the chest for this FUCKING VILLAGE!" He was now shouting at the top of his lungs, before he cooled down again. "I have severed all of my ties with this Village as of right now. Yes it can be earned back, but that is not something easily done"

Naruto then spun around and blocked 3 kunai with his right wrist from hitting Hana. And this just engaged Naruto, he was pissed enough at his "friends" but someone attacking Hana he would kill anyone even the Hokage if it had to be done.

Then Sasuke appeared and jumped down in front of him. "I'm gonna knock you our dope and then Hana will become my bitch, why because she's a slut to go out with the likes of you!" Sasuke yelled out.

Everyone even, Itachi, Anko, and Hana froze as they heard this and looked to Naruto to see him hair covering his eyes.

But Hana who was standing next to him saw then, they were blood red with red slits and he had already changed to his Sage Mode.

When they saw the change they knew Sasuke was dead but they did nothing to stop it, Tsunade even gave out a signal that all ANBU were to let it happen.

Naruto speed over to Sasuke and brought his face into his knee cap, then he slammed his hands into Sasuke's ears but didn't let go. "Laughing Coffin" Naruto spoke barely above a whisper and snapped his fingers.

But what they heard surprised even Itachi but he would still make no move to stop Naruto.

"Shigma's Cry, Shigma's Eye, Shigma's Claw, Shigma's Jaw, Shigma's Stomach" Naruto spoke yet again barely above a whisper.

Hana just walked over and turned Naruto's head to her to see his eyes still and same and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes eventually went back to normal and he looked to Sasuke before shacking his head and putting a red Rasengan through his chest.

"Itachi I hate to leave you alone at the house but I can tell it's that time of year we will be back by tomorrow. Good day." Naruto then picked up Hana bridal style and spoke to the dogs in the same unknown language and then Shushined away.

Itachi just shook his head at his brothers dead body in disappointment.

"Come in everyone we have much to explain." Itachi then lead everyone inside.

When inside he told them how even though then aren't Inuzuka's anymore they still have mating seasons. Naruto due to the Kyuubi and Hana due to genetics.

After telling then everything though Tsume was the first to speak. "Itachi what is the best way for me to gain Naruto's trust again please I'm willing to do anything?"

"I personally think it would be through combat against him but you already fucked that up, so probably through being nice to him for once, or you all going with us to destroy the Sound Village, we were hired and we will deliver. That is my best guess for redemption but if not that then I truly have no idea." Itachi answered her question.

 **Finished and so now that I've improved it please review and PM me and don't flame cause it only makes my hell fire burn brighter. Runner Out.**


	2. Update

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately guys and here is why. 1 I have to go to summer school to make up for my D's in Math. 2 Until summer school is over I will barely get anytime on electronics. 3 I have been writing other stories and experimenting with them to see what and how well I can write. 4 I'm at least half way done with this next chapter, so I'm almost there guys. And yes I'm working on all stories right now I have a standard set for how much the word count has to be before I will post it. Again sorry but I am doing my best, remember I'm in high school. Shout out to my bro Tim for some story ideas and helping me with grammar.


End file.
